Shintel Downtime
}} Shintel Downtime is an adventure in The DarkStryder Campaign. It is set in 8 ABY. Plot summary After receiving intelligence on Gandle Ott that Moff Kentor Sarne was heading to Shintel, the FarStar headed there. Upon arrival, they found that the sole Imperial installation on the planet, Imperial Depot 4290-1, had been abandoned by Sarne, and the personnel were stranded. The base commander, Colonel Heget, strikes a deal with Captain Kaiya Adrimetrum to transport him to the shadowport ''Tanquilla Beach'' in exchange for navigational data. However, an agent of Sarne's, Lieutenant Palme, manages to upload a special datacard into the FarStar's computers. As the corvette attempts to jump to Tanquilla Beach, programming from the datacard causes the hypdrive to overload. Shortly after, the ship is attacked by the bounty hunter group Qulok's Fist. A short battle ensues, but Qulok's Fist are employed by Sarne to harass the FarStar only, and they withdraw. With no functioning hyperdrive, Lofryyhn jury-rigs the engines with parts from the X-wings onboard the FarStar, and the ship was limped to the Beach. At the Beach, the FarStar crew enlists the help of Fia to fix their engines, and learns of the numerous trapdoors that Sarne had installed in the ship. After assisting the Beach to fight off an attack on the shadowport by one of Sarne's ''Carrack''-class light cruisers, the FarStar departs for Pembric II to find a slicer capable of removing Sarne's little surprises. Appearances *Bequesh *Hella Brün *Dana Cadwell *ConJob *Danthe *Breslin Drake *Fia *Gunthar *Heget *Gorak Khzam *Kl'aal *Lofryyhn *Brandy MacMillian *Kyli Ned'Ix *Palme *Palpatine *Kentor Sarne *Spang *Brophar Tofarain *Qesya Vth'naar |creatures= *Insect |droids= *Courier droid |events= *Battle of Kal'Shebbol *Skirmish at Shintel *Skirmish at Tanquilla Beach |locations= *Core Worlds *Kathol sector **Gandle Ott **Shintel system ***Shintel ****Imperial Depot 4290-1 **''Tanquilla Beach'' ***ConJob's Trifles ***Level 12 ***Spang's ***The Lock **Pembric II ***Erwithat Spaceport *Siluria III |organizations= *Agent *Bodyguard *Bounty hunter *Code dealer *Corellia University **School of Starship Engineering *Corellian Merchants' Guild *Cyberdoc *Damorian Manufacturing Corporation *Engineer *Florist *Galactic Empire **Imperial Army ***Special missions battalion *Governor *Gunner *Information broker *Jedi *Merchant *Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc. *Miner *Moff *Moff Sarne's forces *New Republic *NewsNet **Cynabar's InfoNet *Officer **Captain **Colonel **Lieutenant **Major *Outlaw tech *Pirate *Qulok's Fist *Saboteur *Siluria III resistance *Slaver *Slicer *Smuggler *Soldier *Spacer *Spy *Technician |species= *Defel *Human *Hutt *Mon Calamari *Rodian *Sludir *Wookiee |vehicles= *All Terrain Scout Transport *HAVw A5 Juggernaut *Six-wheeled tram *Space station *Speeder bike *Starfighter **T-65 X-wing starfighter **TIE/LN starfighter *Starship **Capital ship **CR90 corvette ***''FarStar'' **Cruiser ***Bulk cruiser ***''Carrack''-class light cruiser ****[[Unidentified Carrack-class light cruiser|Unidentified Carrack-class light cruiser]] **GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat **Pinnace **Shuttle ***''Delta''-class shuttle **Space taxi **Star Destroyer **YT-1300 light freighter ***''Steel Fist'' |technology= *Airlock *Blast vest *Blaster **Blaster cannon **Blaster pistol **Blaster rifle **Hold-out blaster *Comlink *Computer *Datacard *Datapad *Dehumidifier *Engine *Enviro-suit *Field armor *Grenade *Hydroponics *Hyperdrive *Hyperdrive compressor coil *Ion cannon *Ion mine **Defender ion mine *Laser cannon *Lightsaber *Navigation computer *Oxygen recirculator *Power chair *Power plant *Remodulating buffer heatsink *Sensor *Sensor mask *Shipjacking kit *Tractor beam *Tractor beam projector *Turbolaser |miscellanea= *Alien *Asteroid *Astrogation *Capital *Clothing **Jumpsuit **Pants **Robe **Sash **Undershirt *Concrete *[[D.Star Emperor's Revenge Site One|D.Star Emperor's Revenge Site One]] *[[D.Star Emperor's Revenge Site Two|D.Star Emperor's Revenge Site Two]] *Drydock *Foodstuff *Frequency 934A-3B *Fuel *Galactic Credit Standard *Gambling *Helmet *Hypernautics *Hyperspace *Imperial standard meter *Kilometer *Leather *Light year *Local day *Methane *Metric ton *Mining *Mountain *Nebula *Oxygen *Parsec *Permacrete *Planet *Plant **Flower ***Dewy gigglebud ***Starburst plant *Plastic *Realspace *Sector *Shadowport *Shipyard *Slavery *Spectacles *Standard decade *Standard hour *Standard month *Standard week *Standard year *Tattoo *Unarmed combat *Utility belt }} Sources *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' Category:The DarkStryder Campaign adventures